


Only One I Trust

by theroomstops



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Basically just smut not gonna lie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: David knew tonight had been a bad idea. His job was to follow orders. To protect the Principal, not let her run the show. But Julia was no longer simply the Principal, and he could feel the net of conspiracy circling around him as much as he assumed she did.“You think I’m dragging you into the countryside to seduce you?”The night David drives Julia to Chequers, and all the things that ensue after she leaves him with the words "If I don't come back, go to the Death Star."





	Only One I Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is quite shit, and I'm sorry. I had exactly the moments I wanted to write for this, could see them all in my head, but it turned out this was a tough one to get down in writing. Wrote both the 4th and 5th before I managed to get this, but I didn't want to get rid of it, because it sort of sets up the next part. So it is what it is, which is basically just... smut. So, 'I'm really sorry' or 'you're welcome' - please accept whichever fits your mood.

“You ever gonna tell me why I’m an hour outside of London, or is this another one of your games?”

David clutched the steering wheel in frustration as he glanced over at Julia quickly before he looked back on the road again. 

“Games?” She turned to him and asked curiously.

“Distracting me with sex to avoid answering my questions. It worked for you once already.” He felt impatient. He wanted to force the truth out of her, all of it. And he wanted to stop the car and kiss her at the same time. Lean her seat back and hope it could fit both of them. He was absolutely screwed. In every way the word could possibly take meaning. 

David knew tonight had been a bad idea. His job was to follow orders. To protect the Principal, not let her run the show. But Julia was no longer simply the Principal, and he could feel the net of conspiracy circling around him as much as he assumed she did.

“You think I’m dragging you into the countryside to seduce you?” She scoffed. Almost laughing a little, as her face unexpectedly lightened after the serious look it had worn since she’d sat down in the front seat next to him.

“I don’t know what the fuck to think, Julia. I have no clue when you lie, or when you’re telling me the truth.”

“We’re going to Chequers, to see the Prime Minister.” Her tone of voice was still nonchalant, as if she always called her PPO off duty. On his private phone. To ask him to arrange a secret getaway with no backup for when a night. 

“Why?” He slowed the car and kept his eyes on her, instead of the road. She didn’t let his look meet hers, focusing forward as they drove along unfamiliar roads in the middle of nowhere.

“Part of my job is keeping everyone in this country safe. I’m just trying to do it well.”

“By secretly ambushing the leader of the country?” David had grown frustrated, and Julia sighed at his increase in volume, caressing the file in her hands again as her eyes kept forward. She seemed nervous. Her hand had ruffled through her dark curls several times already, and she seemed to be avoiding any further discussion, which wasn’t much like her at all. 

“I happen to know you can’t stand the Prime Minister, David. Maybe just trust me that you really won’t mind when you learn why you’re there tonight.”

 

They’d continued on in silence after Julia’s sort of odd promise. She’d gotten out of the car with the ominous words _“Don’t say anything to anyone. This never happened. And if I don’t come back, go to the Death Star._ ” She'd left him there, worried and perplexed. Unsure if what they were doing was even legal, and increasingly worried for her actual safety. He’d wanted to stay, both to do at least that part of his job and because he genuinely cared what happened to her, but had been distinctly told to leave. The drive back had felt longer than the one they’d shared there, despite countless car journeys in his life telling him it was always the other way. Maybe it was her presence, maybe it was the worry that consumed him, he wasn’t sure. He’d brought back a pizza to the room and checked the clock on his phone every few minutes as hours passed by without a sound coming from the room next to his.

The TV flared in the background as David heard the door next door slam shut. He switched off the television and walked towards the next door to Julia’s room. 

“It’s late.”

“Yes, it is, so can we not do a full Q&A now? The drive back wasn’t exactly a joyride. God, I really need a shower.” She kicked off a shoe as she leaned against the side of the sofa.

“Cleansing yourself of sin?” He had intended it to come off more jokingly, but the mix of worry and suspicion was hard to keep in check.

“David, you seem insistent to believe that I’m in the wrong, so either spit it out or fuck off.”

“Just tell me I’m not committing treason or something.”

“You’re not committing treason, David.” She paused as she took her other shoe off and looked at him. “If I tell you that there are really bad people in charge of important things, and that someone had to stop them, is there a chance you’ll just believe me? You did a good thing today, David. The country will be better for it.”

It felt ridiculous to believe her. After the secret phone call, circumventing rules and protocols. Driving to the Prime Minister’s country home for an unplanned visit. It had all sounded suspicious from the first moment she’d asked. But his heart told him to believe her, even as his training objected, so he tried.

“I hope you ate?”

“Pizza.”

She flung her coat over the back of the sofa and stepped closer. Her eyes wide open, drawing him in, as if she was pulling him closer by sheer will. She pulled on his shirt as his finger touched her chin. “Will you join me in the shower?” 

Nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt before he had a chance to answer. He hadn’t intended on turning her down, but he still felt concerned. Her hands cupped his face as she kissed him furiously, relentlessly, pulling him along towards the bedroom, and into the bathroom. Lips only interrupted by the removal of clothes along the way. She’d managed to unzip and pull down his trousers before he could even think to, and he found the sides of her blue silk blouse, pulling it carefully over her head.

“So shall we both agree that I wouldn’t have to take you an hour out of London for sex?” Her voice was breathy, and she was a vision as she bit her lip as she studied his face for a response. He smirked and pushed her against the wall beside the shower, leaving her to watch as he pulled off his own underwear, before removing hers.

“Get in.” His arm rested on the small of her back and he almost lost it when she pressed her pelvis against his, but this game is one he was ready to play and he made a better effort to remain in control.

“You’re very bossy, Sergeant Budd.”

“You’ve never seemed to mind, Ma’am.”

“Let it warm up first.” He kissed her, slowly, relishing the way her lips sucked on his as he walked them closer to the shower. Not difficult, an open shower was unpractical for most things, save for just now.

“And here I was getting the impression you enjoyed taking risks.” He kissed her once more, quickly, before he jumped back as he turned the shower on without warning.

“Dav---,” She started to speak, before she yelped, startled, as he turned on the shower head, cold water covering her before slowly warming up. “Shit, that’s cold, you ---shit.”

“I’ll make it up to you. I thought it might wake you up.” He stepped underneath the stream of water coming from the ceiling, once again pushing her against the wall, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“You have big plans for the night, have you?” He smiled devilishly. 

“I’ll have to wash my hair now.” David turned, a more sheepish smile on his face as he grabbed the Oribé bottles from the edge of the bathtub. Julia smirked as she enjoyed the warm water hitting her face, a slight dark hint of mascara running down her face.

He laughed a little at the sight of black panda eyes slowly turning normal as the water washed it off. “It disappears with warm water. Aren’t I clever?”

“Aye, always three steps ahead of everyone else.”

“Not everyone.” Her eyes cast down at the tile. Their quick moment of unusual lightness dampened by the reminder of the assassination attempt. He poured shampoo into his hand, spreading it on his hands before moving them to her hair. She kept out of the water, and watched him carefully as it lathered up. 

“You’ve never washed a woman’s hair before, have you?” He shook his head and muttered something about only washing his kids’ hair but that it wasn’t the same, and finally a smile reappeared as she chuckled. “I’ll do it.” 

He pulled her head back slightly, pressing his lips on hers as he backed her into the corner. Her tongue tangled so willingly with his, as her slippery body shifted against him. His growing arousal presumably probably left her no doubt as to his intentions, but he forced himself to ignore the urge to take her instantly. He wanted to take his time. Enjoy the playful electricity between them, and enjoy her. He watched as she slowly massaged the shampoo through her hair, before she pushed him underneath the water.

“A little less self-control, please.” She practically hissed at him as she let the water run through her hair, clearing it of suds. David didn’t feel the need to be asked twice, or even once, wrapping his arms around her as the water warmed them both. Her lips tugged on his lower lip, as if she was asking for permission. He granted it gladly, sighing as her hands entangled in his hair. Her lips tasted slightly like shampoo, with a little hint of fruit.

He quickly squeezed a bit of the hotel shampoo, as Julia looked him curiously. “You’re not the only one that’s wet here. Men care about their hair too.”

“Was that a dirty joke, Sergeant?” He tried to contain his amusement as she smiled sort of adorably at her own joke. She didn’t joke much outside of these four walls, but he had come to find it was all the more lovely when she did. She moved behind him for a bit and he put the shampoo through his hair quickly, the way he always did. “What were you saying earlier about cleansing?”

He turned to look at her curiously, then in surprise, when she reached one hand out to turn the water off. “Surprised a conservative believes in conserving water?”

“Aye, a bit.” She gave him a half smile, a smirk, before running a bar of soap over his chest. His eyes followed her hands as she thoroughly covered his body in small soapy bubbles. Nimble fingers moved across wet skin and she massaged his scar riddled back gently, eyes locked with his. He forced himself to stay still, to allow her yet again to touch them as she had before. He just wasn’t used to someone seeking them out. His wife had avoided them, seeming to growing more and more resentful of their existence as time went on. His doctors made every attempt to convince him to seek experimental treatments for skin grafting, but he couldn’t. They were a reminder of what had happened, and he bore them with intense sadness, along with a sense of guilt for surviving. Julia was a constant surprise. He had expected her to recoil, to ignore it after she’d seen them. His scars and her role in how he got them, remained an odd moment of history not yet fully acknowledged between them. They’d only danced around it when moments had presented themselves.

He took the bar of soap from her hand, ready to return the favor. It lathered richly as he walked behind her, taking his time as he let his hands roam freely under the guise of cleanliness. He paid close attention to her breasts, caressing the skin, letting it rest in the palm of his hand as he kissed her neck. He smiled when she moaned as he rubbed himself against her, before his fingers gently tickled her side and she squirmed in his hold. He moved down, to cover the inner and outer sides of her thighs, only briefly stopping at her folds when she drew deep breaths, before moving to the other thigh. She smiled, eyes small and curious, as he stood back up and watched her watching him as he put the soap back where he’d found it.

He put an arm around her waist as he turned the water back on, holding them both under the warm stream as a mix of suds ran down his back and onto the floor. His lips caught hers again as he mumbled against her skin. “Here, or in bed?”

“I don’t care where.” Between the warm water, her hands interchangeably changing from playful to rough, and the lustful look in her eyes – he felt like he was on fire. Every touch she indulged him in felt scolding against his skin. He couldn’t find it in himself to maintain control any longer as he lifted and pushed her against the tiled wall with one move, sinking inside her with a grunt as she bit his lip slightly. 

“More…” Her voice low and husky, he could barely make out the words between the water and the way her feet locked behind his back. He let his hips thrust freely as her gasps grew more incoherent. He attempted to keep standing as he was, but could already feel his knees buckling and let her slide down, keeping one leg still wrapped around him. Any semblance of control was far-gone as he watched her face turn into the one he knew so well now. He loved that face. He felt addicted to it. These days, he waited all day, just to watch as this face of steel turned into a pure look of abandon as she came. He always wanted to make her come first, he liked watching her already satisfied face as he joined her. But the way she clutched and thrust against him, everything unsteady and her face blurry in front of him, he knew tonight he was a lost cause. He heard her thrilled gasps in his ear as he soon emptied himself inside her. All the anger, lust and confusion mixed up between them, him leaking into her as he clung to her body desperately. Her nipples were hard and he swiftly covered it with his mouth, eliciting a moan in return as he bit into it, though not too hard. His legs trembled as she panted her own way across the finish line. He tried to help her along, by rubbing his thumb against her clit and nibbling gently against her breast before her face finally turned into the one he’d waited for, and she collapsed against him.

 

Her eyes were beautiful. Even with only the bedside lights on, they shone towards him in the dark. It felt oddly romantic, lying face to face, clad only in terrycloth robes. With publicly funded guards stationed outside, hopefully clueless to everything that had transpired behind the closed doors. He needed them not to know, he wasn’t ready for this to end. He hadn’t figured her out yet. One moment he felt sure everyone was right, that she was the monster he was warned about, and then the next she would dazzle him. She’d confuse him with her brain, her wet lips, or the way her body moved against his, and he’d feel an innate instinct to trust her. To protect her. He wanted to shield her from the outside world, to reveal the secrets he was keeping from her; wanted to start fresh on equal ground, yet keep exactly what they had going for as long as he could, at the same time. 

Her hair was still wet from the shower, and cold against his arm when he pulled her closer to him. Her leg slipped between his underneath the duvet. Her skin warm and soft against his, and slightly sticky from the moisturizer he’d watched her put on after he’d returned after grabbing the robe from his room. She sighed, relaxing against him with a smile, one of the few real ones he knew that he alone had the pleasure of seeing. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. But you can, if you want to.” 

She smiled as he looked down at her, trying to show her - honestly - how he felt. She kissed him, tenderly and thoroughly as she whispered against his lips.

“I meant what I said earlier. _You’re the only one I trust._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems odd to not _go there_ \- mentioning their history with the war and then not doing anything about it. But that's why the chapter is basically smut. They're dancing around it because they're not there yet, they're not ready for an actual fight. But it's coming, and it's the reason this chapter exists and why it is what it is.
> 
> And yes, they're in the shower again. It's progressed, from him watching her, to him becoming more involved. Both in the danger around her, and in the shower fun times.


End file.
